


Again

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Diplomacy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:12:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not the first time this has happened, and that says a lot about Cameron’s life since he joined the SGC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again

**Author's Note:**

> I'm moving my fics over to AO3 and came across this one. I think it was for the Five Acts meme but I can't remember for sure.

It’s not the first time this has happened, and that says a lot about Cameron’s life since he joined the SGC. 

This time it was the local brew coursing through his and Sam’s veins. To celebrate spring and the beginning of the growing season, the Chief had said with a wide grin as she handed the cups over to them. 

More like a fertility rite with him and Sam in the starring roles. Not that Cam minded too much. Right now his mind was on his rock hard cock and the way Sam’s nipples showed under her snug, black t-shirt. The same t-shirt she’d just pulled over her head and tossed to one side, quickly followed by her bra. Cam could only breath and palm his erection, struggling not to go off before he was buried as deep as he could get inside Sam as he stared at her bared breasts. 

At least this time they had privacy. Cam was all for spicing things up in the bedroom but that last time in front of those elders had been a bit too much. Tonight, they’d been given a small room set out for just these sort of occasions. 

Cam had barely gotten his pants undone and shoved down when Sam pushed him down onto the furs. Her braid was a mess, strands falling out of it as she grinned down at him. Cam’s hands itched to free the rest of her hair and bury his hands in it. 

Sam straddled him, Cam groaning as she sank down on him. She kissed him hard, their tongues stroking over each other as she moved. Cam lasted only a few strokes before he was coming hard, Sam following along. 

Sam kept moving, rolling her hips into his. Cam was still hard, pleasure racing through him from the effects of whatever it was they’d drunk. He rested his hands on Sam’s hips, letting her set the pace as he gazed up at her. Sam met his eyes, her own dark with need as she braced herself against his chest. 

She was so gorgeous like this. Skin flush and damp, her touch and kisses just a little too rough and wild. Cam knew he would end up sore and covered in marks left from her nails and teeth that would last for days. And Cam loved every minute of it.


End file.
